


The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh

by EchidnaViper



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaViper/pseuds/EchidnaViper
Summary: I wrote this as a joke and got carried away--the "story" of a female Master (the reader) and a female version of Gilgamesh, who is rather timid when compared to the traditional version. Not much thought was put into this: you've been warned.





	The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh

Gilgamesh shuts the door behind her and sighs, exhausted after a day of battle. Her gold armor vanishes in a wave of gold and changes into her casual attire: a white T-shirt, black jacket, and gray shorts. Her red eyes seem darker tonight, as if all the combat had aged her. Indeed, she wasn’t the same cocky demigoddess you had summoned several days earlier.  
She pushes back her blonde hair and looks at you. “Is something wrong, Master?” You blush, realizing you had been staring. You look away from her.  
“You just seem tired, is all,” you stammer, rubbing your upper arms in a way that pushes up your breasts. Obviously you didn’t want her to notice, but if she happened to it’s not like you would care.  
She smirks for a moment and then chuckles. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m rather low on mana.”  
“How would you get more?” you ask, concerned about your Servant becoming useless.  
It was Gilgamesh’s turn to blush. She turns the same shade of red as her tattoos that shoot down her slender thighs. She turns to face the door, putting her back to you. “I will eventually recover all of it on my own.”  
Now you’re curious. There was something she wasn’t telling you. You put your hand on her shoulder and she immediately jumps away, eyes wide. You step back. “Is something wrong, Gilgamesh?”  
She shakes her head. “No, no. I’m sorry. I was just thinking of the… other way for me to get mana from you.”  
Your interest sufficiently piqued, you cock your head and ask her what it is.  
Blushing even further, Gilgamesh walks to the bed and sits down. “We would need to… to press our bodies together. With nothing between us.” You swear that she’s about to explode right in front of you. “S-some Masters even indulge themselves with their Servants to transfer power.”  
You want to laugh at her, tell her she has nothing to worry about, but you can already feel your body transforming around you as a wave of lust passed through your flesh. You swallow quickly to drain the fluid out of your mouth before speaking to her again. “We can do the first one to transfer mana. The second will not be necessary.”  
She nods and looks down at her lap as she begins to pull off her jacket. You walk to the bed and sit next to her, by which time she’s already peeling off her shirt. You see the zigzagging red tattoos that cross from her legs up to her neck, contrasting with her black bra. You reach down and pull up your purple shirt, revealing your cold skin to her as well as your red bralette.  
Your turn to face her and find her eyes completely averted from you as she straddles your waist, pressing her warm skin against you. She puts her lips to your forehead and you can already smell the fruity odor that she had worn as a queen. She gingerly moves her arms around your back and holds them, as if locking in-place, and then recites an incantation of some sort. You feel your body beginning to vibrate as energy moves from you to her.  
Maybe it’s the vibration, maybe it’s the energy leaving you, maybe it’s her nearly-hyperventilating body rocking against you, but you suddenly can’t resist the Archer. You lift your chin up and press your lips to hers, a cold and lifeless contact. You swear you can hear air escaping her mouth as you kiss her, as if she had just been surprised.  
Within a moment, though, she returns the favor.  
Her lips turn to fire, warm and ecstatic across yours, and you feel her tongue lightly strike across your lower lip as you kiss. Her hands move to your lower back and pull you in, and you feel your two heartbeats firing bullets at each other.  
In a flash, her lips leave your and travel down your cheek and to your neck. As she kisses your skin, her whole body begins to rock back and forth onto you. She reaches up with her hands and begins to brush them through your hair, her dull nails massaging your scalp as her lips massage your neck. She pushes forward with her lower body and forces you onto your back, your head on your pillow, as she continues.  
Gilgamesh backs her face away and readjusts herself so she’s hovering over you, her red eyes locked on yours. You are both silent save your rushed breathing, and you can’t help but notice her breasts bulging with the rhythm of her panting. Seeing your gaze, she pulls herself back and gently takes off her bra and, with the straps undone, tosses it aside. She suddenly blushes and tries to cover them with her arms.  
“I’m sorry, I know they’re not very big…” She was suddenly less animalistic and almost terrified of being unattractive to you. While this seemed nothing like the confident, haughty warrior who had slain many earlier that day, you felt a rush of heat move from your chest to between your legs. You reach up and grab either of her hands and pull them down so her lips match yours again. You knit your fingers behind her head and pull her closer, kissing her with the kind of force that you assumed she wanted from you.  
In a fluid motion, your spin your body around hers until you’re now on top of her, your hips on either side of her midriff. She looks up at you expectantly, her mouth hanging open as if she wanted to say something.  
“Something on your mind?” you whisper as you trace your finger across her nipple.  
She seems ready to disappear into the bed. “M-master, can I ask something of you?” You nod in response and kiss her gently, a single movement of your lips across hers. She looks away from you before she speaks: “Would you… choke me?”


End file.
